


The Long Grift

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, this is just dirty sex, this is probably some alternate season 9 where they aren't having relationship problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends all day teasing Dean, and despite his best efforts, Dean can't quite get the upper hand on his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Grift

Sam's been mean, been teasing Dean all day, slipping his hands in Dean's pockets, brushing his fingertips along Dean's neck, sliding in too close behind him at every opportunity and there's plenty since they're on a case, trapped by fed suits and acting. Sam pointedly ignores Dean's flustered looks, acts all incredulous when Dean finally corners him outside of the diner and tries to shove Sam's hand in his pants. _That_ just makes it worse, Sam gripping hard at Dean's wrist, eyes flashing dark and dangerous and Dean just gets harder, mournfully jammed against his thigh with no release in sight.

It doesn't get any better later on; Dean climbs on top of Sam on the couch while he's winding down with beer and a nature documentary and the _look_ Sam gives him when he mutes the TV is almost unsettling, makes Dean swallow hard and rethink his choices for a second. Sam shifts easily, flips Dean onto his stomach and leaves him there so he can loom. Dean can feel his brother's eyes on him, humps the couch and looks over his shoulder, whines so needy and he doesn't even care because it's been _all day_ with this and maybe, maybe if he shows Sam how bad it is, he can spurn him into action.

It sort of works. Sam lunges forward and strips Dean's boxers down, roughly jerks his hips up and licks wide and warm from Dean's balls to his ass and Dean moans loud, expecting some kind of relief to follow but half an hour later, Sam's still got his tongue buried in Dean's hole, opening him up beyond slow and careful. Dean's sweating and shaking and a mess, dripping onto his boxers and he could have come a couple of times already, if Sam didn't keep batting his hands away, pressing them over his head or into the small of his back whenever Dean even _tries_.

When Sam sits back and tugs his own boxers down, Dean is _sure_ this is going to be it and backs up, lines himself up just right against Sam's dick, held out in his big fist, just as slick with precome as Dean's, shining even slicker when Sam makes a goddamn show of lubing himself up. Sam only needs one hand to slow Dean down, big and strong and curled around his hip and holding him in place so he can hump up against Dean's back, leaving a sticky trail down to his ass and even then, he just circles the sticky head around Dean's readied hole, grunts soft while Dean is reduced to quivery whimpers again. Dean finally growls, snaps his hips back with all the strength he has and Sam is too stunned to stop him, both bodies shaking as they slide together. Dean is babbling, swiveling his hips slow to get used to the size, saying things like _yes, please, fuck me Sammy, need it_ , while Sam shudders against him.

Dean only gets a few quick thrusts against Sam but they're all perfect, Sam's thick cock jamming against his sweet spot and he's been so ready for so long that he can feel the orgasm already building hard and fast but Sam stops him, clutching hard at his hips, fingers digging in. Dean _tries_ , desperately rocking back but Sam is stronger and holds him still, pulls Dean up against him and moves, takes Dean with him so Dean's sitting on him and Dean's panting, throws his head back against Sam's shoulder, more babbling, something like, _yeah, I'll ride you Sammy, let me ride that dick_ , but Sam laughs low against his ear, counters with _don't fucking move._

Dean _can't_ , Sam is holding him up and off his lap and Dean's dick is twitching all needy against his thigh but he knows Sam means it so he doesn't move a muscle except those he can't quite control and Sam doesn't tease him this time, doesn't need to build up to anything because they're both entirely too ready when he starts fucking up into Dean, hard and fast and Dean's mouth falls open wordlessly, his entire body shuddering, marveling in Sam's strength and speed and how he fucking _knows_ the perfect angle every time. Dean shouts, red exploding behind his eyes, body tense while he spills down his leg in a hot jet, the tight needy clench of his ass enough to finish Sam off too a few seconds later, Sam slamming all the way up, pulling Dean down at the same time, wrapping his big arms around Dean's heaving chest and burying his face in his shoulder. They're both shaking breathlessly and Dean wants to say something smartass, something about how that's what happens when Sam teases him or that they both could have come fifty times in all the goddamned time it took, but Sam shifts again, presses Dean down into the couch through muffled protests that turn into moans when Sam buries his tongue in Dean's freshly fucked hole, licking him clean and flipping him over, licking the stripes of Dean's come from his quivering leg too.

By the time Sam makes it up to Dean's mouth, Dean's a hard, leaking mess again, well aware of the ridiculousness pouring from his lips as he begs Sam not to make him beg again.


End file.
